User talk:Admiral Benjamin Church/UNSC Sic Semper Tyrannis
A little feedback :I would actually say the total number of people on board a fully equipped Stalwart-class frigate (crew, ODST platoon, marine contingent of two companies, no passengers) would probably be about 1,000. You would be hard pressed to fit much else in. : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 12:35, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: a little feedback but the passenger complement was added after the Insurrection stripped her and converted her into a mobile safe haven and black market bazaar --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church into his own private yacht, it was a tiny, fifty meter ship that was no use to the rebels in combat because of its obsolescence and tendency to break down. This is a warship that could easily be used for a far more effective purpose in the war against the UNSC than being turned into a cruise ship for Insurrectionist commanders, most of whom are probably also dead or in isolation by the end of the 2530's. *The Final Offer is described as being made up of parts from multiple ships, including a Halberd-Class Destroyer, a troop bay from a Charon-Class Light Frigate, engines from an unspecified destroyer class, and engine plates from a Paris-Class Heavy Frigate. Where do they obtain these parts, and secondly, where do they make these modifications? The rebels don't have shipyards where they can make such extensive repairs/modifications on ships. *The ship is also described as having stealth capabilities stolen from an Office of Naval Intelligence Prowler. Prowlers are able to have their stealth due to the fact that they are very tiny in comparison to other warships, about one fourth to one half the length of a Charon-class light frigate. It is evidently difficult for the UNSC to make a larger ship stealthy, evidenced by the fact that there are few ships besides prowlers that have stealth capabilities in the UNSC, with its abundance of resources and shipyards, let alone the Insurrectionists, who, as I have stated, have no such capabilities. *The frigate is also described as having two Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, despite the rebels apparently having disregarded its potential combat uses to turn it into a hotel. *When the ship is retaken by the UNSC, its "...water treatment systems were all but gone, the air scrubbers were completely useless, garbage was piled everywhere, graffiti was everywhere in sight, and the ship's reactor was leaking radiation all over the place.". This seems like it would be very dangerous, and not a place people, let alone rebel leaders, would want to be around, especially with the fact that the reactor is spewing radiation and the water treatment systems, which I presume recycle the crew's urine into drinkable water, is inoperative. *It is also stated that the frigate has "...sports arenas". A regulation soccer field is about 100-110 meters, and a football field is a little bit under that. A Stalwart-class is about 478 meters long, with a majority of that length being taken up by the MAC gun and engines, meaning it would be impossible, to create sports arenas on the ship. The only ship in the Halo universe we know that has such amenities is the UNSC Infinity, which over ten times the size of a Stalwart-class. *Lastly, once the UNSC takes the ship back, they decide to keep it, despite it being useless without a massive overhaul, and it is kept by a Lieutenant Commander. If you mean it was placed under the officer's command, that's okay, but the UNSC would not just allow an officer to own a warship that they have just recaptured from the rebels and overhauled. With regards to the article, if you still want this be a frigate, I recommend overhauling its backstory completely. However, if you want the ship to continue to be a display of vanity on the part of the Insurrectionists, I would recommend downsizing it, and its capabilities, to a ship that would be of no real use to the rebels in combat, something akin to the Beatrice, which I mentioned earlier, or a civilian yacht. }} Allow me to explain the ship was originally just a Stalwart-class that was turned into a casino, a black market bazaar, and later refit as the Insurrection's flagship. I got the idea from the Final Offer, which is a Cargo/cruise ship hybrid that the Penguin bought from a band of Somali Pirates in Arkham Origins. the Insurrection stripped the ship of most of her armaments (including the mac gun and archer pods) and installed fighting arenas, the kind you'd see in underground fights. They added other parts of other ships to give her more room for the various "accommodations", while also increasing her defensive capabilities along with her speed, as the ship was rarely used in fights because all of the gambling money went to fund the insurrection. When the UNSC captured her, the crew was dead, along with the passengers. The ship's current armament was added after her recapture, including a heavier MAC gun, not two. The Ship's refitting by the Insurrection was paid for by Ace Manufacturing Inc. They are an umbrella corporation that builds/refits ships in secret for the Insurrection, while also providing ships for the UNSC. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Another reason Also, the rebels didn't use her as a flagship because they already had a Halberd-class Destroyer as their flagship, the URF Each To Their Own, but the later combined the two ships together when the destroyer was nearly destroyed --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:46, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church